Happy Birthday Granger
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: Hermione's having a stressful birthday, hopefully Draco will help. OOC, a little bit of fluff, and TOTALLY AWESOME StarKid references. Review as a birthday present for Hermione! (She will know if you don't)


_**Happy Birthday Granger**_

**AN: This is something I threw together. Happy birthday to the Brightest Witch of Her Age, even though, as Dumbledore says, she can be a dumbass sometimes. It's fine Hermione, we all love you. :D **

Hermione bashed her head on her desk three times before leaving it to rest on the wood.

"Granger, could you stop making that racquet? I could hear you from all the way down the corridor."

"Sod off, Malfoy." She groaned; lately he had been visiting the law department in the Ministry because he had to see some of the lawyers in the Ministry because of his business, which meant that he was around her a lot. He would come by her office to annoy her and sneer at Ron when the red-head visited three times a week. She found his presence less infuriating than expected and would look forward to when he would waltz into her office and prop his feet on her desk.

Although she loved her work, it was tedious at times and it would make her smile when he visited. He would make her laugh and would listen to her complaining and they had intellectually stimulating conversations –unlike with Ron, whom she had difficulty explaining things to, and she wished she could talk to Ron about so many things without arguing.

She remembered one day when she was really stressed about work and had a big fight with Ron.

"_Granger, shouldn't you be gone for lunch with the ginger abomination of a boyfriend?"_

"_Ron is busy today, not that it's any of your business."_

"_So because Weaselbee isn't here, you won't eat?" _

"_Malfoy, I have loads of work to do, I'll eat later." She turned back to her paperwork only to have it snatched from her desk. "Hey!"_

_He calmly shrunk the papers and put them in his pocket. "You can have your work back after lunch."_

"_Give them back." She warned, her wand pointed at him. _

"_Granger, I'm trying to help." He raised his hands, watching her carefully to see if she would hex him._

"_I'm not hungry." She stated before her traitorous stomach growled quietly. _

"_Come on." He grabbed a defeated Hermione by her wrist and dragged her out of her office. They walked to the apparition point and he held out his arm so they could side-along, he apparated them to a muggle café. _

"_Thank you again." She said when they returned to her office. "It was really nice of you."_

"_I was hungry." He shrugged._

"_Well, since you seem to have no work to do…ever, and since Ron has to work during my lunch hour some days, do you want to do it again sometime?"_

"_Sure, let me know when you're free."_

"_Okay Mal-Draco." She smiled as he returned her paperwork._

It became their usual routine for several months; he would come by her office every Monday and Friday and take her to lunch. She enjoyed their lunches immensely and she began to feel something towards him but she thought of it as just a little crush and ignored it.

She looked forward to seeing him, one day she heard her door open –he always came in without knocking, and she swivelled her chair around with a big grin on her face which fell when she saw it wasn't Draco.

"_Hey, are you not happy to see me?" Her boyfriend asked._

"_Of course I am."_

"_You seemed like you were expecting someone else; but were disappointed when you saw it was me." _

"_Oh, I was expecting Lauren to roll in here; she had something to tell me. She owled me earlier saying she wanted me. " __**(And a rocketship)**_

"_Oh ok, lunch?"_

"_Yeah." They left and Hermione was lost in her thoughts. __What is wrong with me? It's Thursday, Draco doesn't come here on Thursdays. Merlin's beard, I have a problem. I was excited to see Draco and then disappointed when it was Ron. I guess now is when I realise it's more than a crush. I mean, when Draco touches my arm or kisses my cheek, my heart flutters but when Ron kisses me or we have sex, I don't feel the thrill. It's probably just because I'm used to Ron; we've been dating for two years now; although I never did feel that thrill when we first started dating, either._

"_Do you want to try out that place for a change?" Hermione looked at where Ron was pointing and saw Rumbleroar's Café, the one she and Draco frequented. _

"_I've been there, it's not very good."_

"_Okay." _

_She didn't want to take Ron there, she thought of it as _their _café. She wondered if Draco took anyone else there and she felt jealous at the thought. __Why am I jealous? It's not like he doesn't have a right to take anyone else there, and I'm with Ron so I shouldn't care. But I had felt like I would be cheating on Draco by taking Ron there. _

"_So Hermione, want to know what happened at work today?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_We had a guy who tried to poison the Ministry's water supply so that everyone's heads exploded. He kept making puns about candy, I don't know why, but they were awesome."_

_She laughed and they continued walking hand-in-hand. "Now is when you ask me about my day."_

"_Oh, how was your day?"_

"_Not much happened, it was pretty uneventful." She shrugged._

"_Then why did you want me to ask you?"_

"_It's nothing, it's just some people ask me about my day even if they think my job is boring, just to be nice." By people, she meant a certain blond who would always ask her about her day, even though he said her job was the most boring job in the world. She thought it was really sweet of him._

"_Oh, but it _is_ boring."_

"_I know."_

_They walked in silence to the place they usually ate at, passing by a muggle woman around their age, showing way to much cleavage in Hermione's opinion; she wasn't the only one who noticed. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend blatantly gawking at the woman and her mind drifted off and wondered what Draco was doing at this time._

Present day:

Hermione didn't lift her head from her desk. She had broken up with Ron a month ago, for various reasons: they had very clashing personalities; they always talked about different things, and she was tired of him ogling other women in front of her. He complained that she was too controlling, and they fought all the time, and last but not least, she was in love with Draco.

"It's your birthday; you shouldn't have to worry about your massive brain putting a dent in your desk."

She smiled at the compliment.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed, Draco."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"That's informative. So what stuff?"

She raised her head "Never mind what stuff. Are you still coming to my party at the Burrow?"

"Yes."

"Even though you'll be surrounded by Weasleys?"

"I don't mind the other Weasleys; it's the Weasel I mind. Thankfully he hasn't been around in a while."

She sighed and dropped her head on her desk again.

"Don't do that Hermione, your poor desk."

"I'm stressed."

He sighed and walked over to stand behind her and then placed his hands on the back of her neck, her heart raced and she moaned as he began to gently massage her creamy skin.

"About what?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Ron."

"Why?"

"We broke up a month ago –we haven't really told many people, and he wants to get back together."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Why did you stop?"

"Oh sorry." He continued kneading her stress away and was glad that she couldn't see the large smile on his face from the news.

"He'll be at the –oh –party and that's what I'm stressed about."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from freckle-face."

"Thanks." She chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be going soon?"

"I'll stay a little longer." She said, not wanting to be absent from his adept and gentle hands. Hands that she wanted roaming over other places of her body, the thought made her moan again.

_Dear Salazar woman, stop moaning like that._

There was a knock on the door and Draco jumped away from her. "Come in." She beckoned.

A guy with epic, dark curls came in with forms for Hermione to sign. "Thanks Darren, you coming to my party?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be totally awesome." He winked as he left and Draco frowned at the closed door.

"Well, I-I'd better get going now." She said, a deep blush on her face, or it might have been because of the position her head was in, the blood all went to her face. Draco hoped it was the former.

"I'll see you soon, Hermione." He kissed her reddened cheek before leaving her office.

00000000000

"Hey Hermione, happy birthday." Ron greeted and leant towards her in a blatant attempt to kiss her but she managed to turn it into an awkward hug. "Hermione, I wanted to t –"

"Ronnikins, mum wants your help with the cake." Fred and George appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

"He's being a right git about your break up. It's his fault for letting a girl like you get away." Fred said.

"Oh stop it." She grinned.

"Ginny wants you." George pushed her towards his sister.

"Hey 'Mione, is my brother being a prat?" Ginny inquired as she hugged her.

"Which one, they're all prats."

Ginny laughed. "You know which one."

"No, your mum is keeping him busy and away."

"That's good. So tell me, is there really someone else?" Ginny asked, referring to when Hermione had previously mentioned another guy.

"Shhh, yes kind of."

"Who?"

"Someone I see at work."

"Who?"

"Hey Hermione, happy birthday!" Bill pulled her into a hug and she talked to him for a while and Ginny had left by the time Bill went away; but she knew Ginny would return, demanding answers.

"Happy birthday Granger." She heard a familiar drawl behind her and she turned around and hugged him.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"That's what she said."

"So immature." She rolled her eyes. "You're a bit early."

"I know. This is for you." He handed her a box and she took it, gasping at what she saw inside.

"Sapphire, my birth stone." She took out one of the earrings and held it up to inspect in the light. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"May I?"

She nodded and he took it from her and gently fitted it in her ear, she hadn't had the time to put in earrings yet. He did the same to her other ear and smiled.

He stepped back and examined her in her dress. "You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you." She blushed, before biting her lip. "Let me introduce you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to introduce him to the Weasleys he hadn't met before.

When he was busy talking to Molly, Ginny cornered Hermione.

"Malfoy doesn't work with you."

"Yes, I know he doesn't." She replied, confused.

"Then why did you say it was someone at work?"

"What, I…"

"I saw you two together, I know it's him."

She sighed. "He always came into the Ministry to see some lawyers and he would stop by my office and chat. At first it annoyed me but then I started to like his company, then one day he took me to lunch, and after that we went out to lunch twice a week; when Ron was working during my lunch break. Just as friends, but then I started to develop feelings for him and I looked forward to when I would see him, even more than Ron. We get along so easily and despite being former enemies, we don't argue or fight like Ron and I, we have debates; which are quite enjoyable."

"I'll bet they are; I can imagine he looks gorgeous when he's passionately discussing something."

"Ginny, you're engaged."

"Are you jealous?"

"No …yes."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I was planning on telling him tonight. But I'm not sure."

"Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"It's not that I'm scared…okay I am. But also it'll be better if I do somewhere where he is more comfortable, and where Ron isn't lurking about." She motioned towards where Draco was helping Fred and George hang streamers. Ron was walking towards them.

"What is the ferret doing here?" Ron interrogated no one in particular.

"I invited him." Hermione said. "Got a problem Weasley?" She left him standing there, fuming in silence to a group on amused onlookers. **(She stole Draco's line!)**

000000000000

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked.

She sighed and excused herself from Luna who she had been talking to.

"I really think we need to talk about us."

"There is no us, we're over."

"But Hermione…"

"Ron, we just don't work."

"Can I give you your present now?"

"Ok."

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh no, please don't."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the love of my life and my soul mate."

"This is all very nice but…"

"We're meant to be together, Hermione."

"No we are not meant to be together, Ronald. You can't just say that to someone who broke up with you, because they obviously don't agree with that. I'm sorry Ron, I can't marry you."

"But Hermione, we're just going through a phase." He stood up to face her. "Please say yes."

"I know it's hard to accept, but we're done –" She was cut off by Ron kissing her. She pushed him away and slapped him sharply. "You complete arse, Ronald Weasley!"

She turned to leave but she heard him say to someone "I'll give her some time to cool off, she'll come around."

"Really Ron, is that what you think?" She turned around.

"Well, yeah?" He said, unsure.

"You expect me to just run into your arms whenever you say? Why can't you get it in your head that I don't want to be with you anymore?"

"I er… but I love you, and you love me, don't you?"

"I did, but we grew apart and I fell in love with someone else."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Well who is he, and does he love you back?"

"I don't know, I haven't told him yet… maybe he does."

"This is ridiculous."

"What? It's ridiculous that someone else can love me?"

"No that's not what I meant, I mean it's ridiculous that…oh just say yes, you know deep down that you love me, just as much as I love you. Please Hermione?"

"Weasley!" Draco strode over. "The lady said no!"

"Sod off Malfoy."

"No, not unless you leave her alone."

"No, why don't _you_ leave my girlfriend alone?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure she told me that you broke up a month ago, and second, I'll go if she wants me to go. Hermione, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"Do you want Weasley to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Fuck off Malfoy; I'm not leaving until she says yes." Ron affirmed.

"I'm not going to say yes." Hermione protested.

"That's very romantic, except you need to ask her if she really does want to say yes."

"Of course she does."

"No I don't! Come on Draco, we're leaving."

"You'll come back Hermione."

"Weasley, if you weren't such a bastard maybe she wouldn't have dumped you in the first place." Draco said, before Ron punched him in the face. Draco hit him in the stomach and Ron keeled over before he was blasted through the air and was thrown against a wall by Hermione's wand. Fred and George dragged him away to give him a long talk. "Nothing to see here, enjoy yourselves." They said to the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… oh your nose."

"What? Am I…am I bleeding?" He touched his nose and when his fingers withdrew, they were stained red.

Hermione waved her wand and fixed his nose. "Come on, let's get you some ice." She took him by his hand to the kitchen. "Thank you for doing that."

"It's alright. Can I just ask; what did you see in him?"

"He's not that bad you know. I just... I should've broken it off ages ago, it would've been better for both of us; I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are." He smirked as she handed him the ice with a glare. "But hopefully that guy you love is much better than Weasel."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, he is."

"Well he's a lucky guy to have a girl like you after him."

"Thanks, but I doubt he feels the same."

"He's an idiot if he doesn't." He smiled.

She gave him a small smile in return, and got out two butterbeers.

"But knowing you, he's probably really smart."

"He is smart, and funny, good-looking; but don't tell him I said any of that. He's got an ego the size of Hogwarts." She handed him a butterbeer.

"He sounds freakin' perfect." He said bitterly.

"Yeah he kind of is; he's rich too." She said, hoping he would get the hint.

"What did he get you for your birthday?"

"Jewellery."

"Oh, like me."

"Yeah, like you." She said pointedly.

"So how did you meet?"

"We met at work."

"Well you should go tell him Hermione, he'll be happy to know…I know I would be." He said irritably, moving to leave the kitchen.

She grabbed his shirt as he was about to go. "It's you, you ignoramus." She stated, frustrated, and kissed him before he could say anything.

"It's me?" He asked when they broke away.

"Yes."

"But we didn't meet at work."

"Well …you're different to how you used to be at Hogwarts. I guess you could say I met the real you at work. So, do you um…feel the same way about me?"

"Are you kidding? You do realise the only reason I went to the Ministry was so I could annoy you in your office."

"Oh." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Draco held her tightly and rested his head on hers. He mumbled into her curls –disciplined for the occasion. "Happy birthday Granger, I love you."

**Read and review please! **


End file.
